Appetite suppressants commonly produce side effects such as acting as a stimulant. A relatively recently introduced appetite suppressant commonly known as fenfluramine and having the following formula: ##STR2## acts as a sedative rather than a stimulant (Nursing 74, January, Pages 15 & 16 ). Reports indicate that fenfluramine, when given before meals, consistently reduced post absorption glucose levels in maturity onset, and insulin-requiring diabetics and unlike other hypoglycemic agents, it appears to improve glucose tolerance in diabetics without producing undersirable side effects, "Hypoglycemic Action of Fenfluramine in Diabetics Mellitus", J. R. Turtle et al., Diabetes, 22:858 - 867, November 1973.